


Demon Succ

by TittySprinkles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Misuse of Dessert, Smut, british!dean, but fr a metaphor, country!meg, metaphorical death, no its literal, not really its just crack, otter pops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TittySprinkles/pseuds/TittySprinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Meg get down and fiery in a hotel room on a hunt. Have you ever had sex so good you literally die? Me too. Every day. Pure crack none of this is serious. I just did it for a laugh. Not for the faint of stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Succ

Dean sat on his hotel bed. Him and sam were on le hunty and it was like a ghost or something but that ghost was an asshole so they were stressed out about it.  
Dean needed to take a beer break™ and sammy wenty to the walky i guess. So dead was in his room oops i mean dean oh well same thing really. So there he was very much alive and stressy but bored.  
Suddenly out of nwhere™ maggy meg meg came back from the demon dead and was there in her new and improved meatsuit™ and was the hotty boddy. Dean did a noticey notice and Meggy gave him tha cheeky winky. So Deanyboy knew what he needed.  
“Hallo Deany dean”  
“Oi Meg”  
“What’s going on?”  
“Just got this new case it’s rubbish I tell you huntin this stuff is rubbish fockin rubbish mate”  
“Nice partner”  
“Oi mate what are you doin here yeah?”  
“Just takin a stroll through this here green earth again lookin fer a good succ”  
“Oi mate ye came here fo that? I’d be up fo some cheeky nandos m8 but oi chap I’m down fo some of tht good ol succ”  
“Anal penetrations the game”  
That’s when Meg whipped her demon dick out and started to use the blood of a hundred infants as lube. Then they could do the succ succ and Meg was a ready for a ready ass. Deans ass was a ready ass ready for the ready succ.   
Meggy mehg didnt start with her dickly stickly, she whipped out some otter pops and put them in for goody measures to take measures to see if he was the reddy whip reddyand yes he was.   
Dean was ready for the succ and meg knew this because enthusiastic consent is an important part of every sexual encounter.   
Meg was gettin into that succ succ in dens bootyhole when she noticied some convenient gasoline in the corner. So she kept it in mind and kept going. Dean was an enjoy.  
“Hey partner gonna nut buddy if thats alright with you apples in a basket some fine crafted beer nad sweet apple pie yee haw’  
“Oi mate alright me too cheeky nandos spcy chicken and some trainers m8 cheeky nandoss”  
“IM DUMPIN THE TEA INTO YOUR HABOR”  
“FIGHT ME IN THE WAR YOU BLOODY WANKER”  
And they nutted o ye  
But then Meg rememebred the gasoline in the corner and told dean theywerednt done and he was like ok  
She got the gasoline and put the nozzle thingy in his ass and let that gasoline pour. Then she lit it on fire with her demon powers inside of him to simbolize thier burning passion. He died lol  
The end


End file.
